This invention relates generally to toy gliders comprising projectiles and pneumatic launchers, and particularly, to such a toy glider having its pneumatic launcher configured essentially as a bracelet.
Various toy gliders, toy rockets and similar toy devices comprising projectiles and pneumatic launchers are provided by the prior art. In general, such prior art toy devices utilize a pneumatic launcher having a conventional air bulb or bellows in fluid communication with a launching tube and a projectile having a receiving recess or other receiving means positionable over the launching tube to receive compressed air. Most prior art toy gliders, toy rockets and similar toy devices of this general type are designed for either hand-held operation or floor or table top operation. An exemplary prior art toy rocket which utilizes a pneumatic launcher having a generally rectangular air bulb mounted on a flat base and adapted to withstand a sudden impact from the user's hand or foot is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,076,006, issued to Breslow, et al., for a "Toy Rocket with Pneumatic Launcher".
While many of the various prior art toy gliders, toy rockets and similar toy devices comprising projectiles and pneumatic launchers are satisfactory for their intended use, it is desirable to have such a toy device which encourages a child to make greater use of her or his imagination during play activities than would be the case if he or she were engaged in play activities with most prior art toy devices of this general type. It is believed that a toy glider of this general type having a pneumatic launcher configured essentially as a bracelet to be worn around a child's wrist would encourage the wearing child to make substantially greater use of his or her imagination during play activities. It is further believed that a child wearing such a pneumatic launcher on her or his wrist would be encouraged to make still greater use of her or his imagination during play activities if the pneumatic launcher is configured such that its air bulb or bellows can be positioned in the palm of her or his hand in a manner which conceals the air bulb or bellows from the view of others during its operation and use.